Burning
by evil-oni101
Summary: Kagome Higurashi has been abused all her life. What happens when a fall out a two story window and instinct for survival take over, and she begins to live in an all boys orphanage to conceal her identity(romance too Ik, SM) (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1: Agony

**(AN) ** Hi people! I know that I should be working on Fading Darkness, yada yada, but I'm having extreme writers block and can't think of a dang thing to write for it. Instead, I'm writing this story, which I hope won't suck as badly as Fading Darkness does . Yes, I know the Kagome crossdressing as a boy idea has been used a million times, and that's where I got the idea from. (duh... me feel dumb...) I also got inspiration from the book A Child Called Some of the awesome fics I got the idea from are:  
School Daze, by Clara  
Double Life, by Renko-chan  
and...... something else, I forget. XD  
Oh, yeah, most of this story is in Kagome's view point. Just to clear things up.  
: speaking  
ermenhimer': thoughts  
_ermenhimer: dreams or flashbacks (flashbacks in author s perspective)_

I'm home!  
I closed the door with a click. Once again the time I dreaded was coming. Dinner with my father.  
I walked into the kitchen, passing through the living room first. There I saw my father, drunk and unconscious. Normal as usual. I passed on into the kitchen.  
Bleh... this is disgusting. I whispered to myself, for fear of being heard. I looked at all the dirty dishes that had accumulated from the time I left for school to now. About six hours and a weeks worth of of dishes.  
It's more than usual. Probably just had his over and had with them,' I thought as I picked up a grubby sponge and started washing the hundreds of dishes.  
An hour passed, making it about 5:30. I stood back and looked at my handiwork, feeling extremely proud of myself. In just a hour, I had cleaned up the horribly messy kitchen until it shined, put all the now clean dishes into the appropriate places, swept under the stove (the horror!), and had started dinner without even waking my father up! I smirked a little, but the start of a smile disappeared as quickly as a rat under fire. Someone put their disgusting, hairy arms over me. I didn't even have to look behind me to see who it was. The scent of alcohol. The drunken voice when he spoke.  
Sooooo, what am I eating for dinner?  
Ah yes, my father, the drunken, alcoholic, bastard.  
I replied in a monotone voice, knowing that if I spoke with the wrong tone, I could be beaten.  
I hope you made enough, he said with an evil grin on his face. Although I hadn't turned around, I could feel his expression change.  
Wait... enough? It was a whole stinking pan full! Why wouldn't it be enough? Unless...  
My father finally moved and stopped leaning on my back. He sat down at the table I had set and started speaking.  
You better make another pot. My friends are coming over tonight, he said with a grin, knowing that I knew what that meant.  
Crap. I had only made enough for three, not four. Or fourteen...  
I silently cursed. Looks like I have to cook more.... I hate cooking and there was no more fish. I only have a half an hour left until they come. Yes, my fathers .  
Let me tell you about my dear father. For starters, he is a rabid heroin addict. He is also a drug dealer. And an alcoholic. He killed my mother and brother, but won't kill me, much to my despair. I would rather die than do what I am forced to do. Just to stay alive and escape the beatings, I've become a murder. Not directly, that was only once. The memories of that time tear me apart. But anyway, my father forces me to sell his drugs on the street. people at school will talk about how some one will have died of drugs and I know it is my fault. Because of my father,  
I have to wear long pants or long skirts to hide the bruises or scars from my beatings. It all sums into one fact. I hate him as much as I need the sun to live. I cannot forgive him or myself for the sins we have committed.  
A knock sounded, cutting through the air like a shock wave. My father walked to the door and opened it, revealing the first of the so called friends, code name . The name fit him perfectly. Silently killing, leaving no trace of his existence, save two sharp dagger points in the victims skin. His signature, I guess you could call it.  
A brief look of surprise crossed his face when he saw me past my father. I had just finished somehow scrapping together enough food for four people, not counting me. I was going hungry again. Oh well. Not the first time. I started to walk up the stairs to hide in my , also known as a tiny box closet.  
Come back down here.  
I froze in my footsteps. I slowly turned around, seeing his smirking face.  
Where are you going? The party has only just started.  
Oh god.  
_Half and hour later_  
I ran up to my room. I slammed the door and locked it. I slumped down against it, my breath coming out in ragged puffs. Blood tricked down my forehead and into my mouth. My cheek stung like it was full of venom and I could feel it start to swell.  
Feet thundered up the stairs. A sudden force that slammed into my door causing me to lurch forward.  
Come out here bitch! Snake's voice yelled into my ear.  
Another jolt, stronger this time. My father had joined the fight against the door.  
Get out here right now! He bellowed loud enough to wake a sleeping deaf dragon.  
My stomach lurched again, not from the jolt, but from another trickle of blood going into my mouth. I heard a crack. The door was loosing the fight. I scrambled away from it and went towards the tiny window. The door burst open sending pieces of shattered wood everywhere, revealing my father and Snake, drunk as could be.  
Snake ran forward and slammed my body against the wall. My head hit it and I swore I could feel my head crack. My head hung low, my pride thrown away in a meager attempt to save myself. I felt Snake's putrid breath on my face.  
Thought you could get away, did ya? Well, it'll take more than that to escape. I hold your life in my hands, you know? There is no escape.  
I looked over at my father, a last effort to stay alive. His expression was the same. A grin. As if nothing was wrong.  
Looking to your daddy to save you? No such luck, girl. That man you know as your father isn't who you think it is. Nope, we killed him a long time ago, while you were still a little baby, defenseless and scared. We killed your mother too. We had her under our control, her obeying our every word like the dear puppet she was. Weak. She finally gathered up some courage one day and tried to run away to save you. Sadly for her, we caught her and your killed her. Then you were conned. Just like your weak, pathetic mother. It's all your fault. If it weren't for you, she'd still be alive and happy. Oh, and that's not all of it... Snake shoved his face into mine, his disgusting putrid breath smelling of tobacco and beer.  
You, with your own hands, killed the only person who had ever truly cared and loved you. With your own filthy hands. You're a _filthy, little scum of a murderer._ He grinned, seeing the anguish in her face.  
I'm a murderer. I killed the only person who cared if I lived or died. I'm a murder...  
_flashback: 1 year ago  
Kagome sat at her desk, alone, like always. Nothing ever changed here. She sighed.  
Everyone else is so happy and free. I wish I could be. They all have friends and live innocent, naive lives, oblivious to reality. I really envy them...  
A hand came down and gently poked her shoulder. Kagome jumped. She had been so engrossed in her envy she hadn't heard the person who had stepped next to her.  
She looked up and saw someone's face right in front of hers.  
The person stood up and grinned.  
Hiya! My name's Ayumi. What's yours? The person grinned at her like she was a normal person. Kagome could almost feel the warmth radiating from her soul. A welcoming feeling... unusual. She wasn't cold.  
Kagome stood up and smiled at the girl. A real smile, not the stupid phony one she usually wore.  
Kagome. My name is Kagome.  
Ayumi kept her cheery smile on. Well, I'm kind of new here and kinda lost. Is this Mrs. Kindaichi's class? Her smile turned sheepish.  
Kagome sighed. Just a new kid needing directions.  
Yeah, this is Mrs. Kindaichi's class. Do you need anything else?  
Nah. I'm just happy to be in the right place. I even have a friend now! Ayumi plopped down into the seat next to Kagome. Man, I really thought I was lost.  
Kagome was taken aback. Friend? Some one not inching to get away from freak girl Some one not trying to pry into the popular group? Maybe this isn't just a new kid needing help.' Ayumi prattled on about how klutzy she was as while Kagome kept to herself.  
Half a year later:  
Kagome? Kagome?  
The said person shielded her eyes. What, Ayumi?  
Nothing. You were just so quiet, I wasn't sure if you were alive. Ayumi grinned with a smile that could melt ice.  
Kagome groaned. Ayumi, I'm almost always this quiet.  
No you aren't... actually you are. Why? I don't think I've ever even seen you with anybody else. You're perfectly nice. Why don't you at least try to make some friends.  
Ayumi, you sound like a mother duck.  
Ayumi snorted I do not! She stuck her head in the air. Quack! Quack! Now I sound like a mother duck.  
Kagome laughed. The first time she had really laughed.  
Ha Ha! I made you laugh! She (Ayumi) stuck out her tongue, then jumped up and started running.  
Another month from then:  
I'm home! The door locked behind her. Dad? Where are you?  
A hand came out of the air and punched her cheek, sending her flying into the wall. Her father grabbed her chin and raised it so she had no choice but to look into his disgusting dirty face.  
He smirked. I saw your little friend today. Cheery girl, ne? I don't like that. You didn't tell her did you? Kagome shook her head, fear evident in her eyes. Good. I want you to get rid of her.  
Get rid of her... kill her? I can't do that. She's my friend, the only person I trust. She trusts me. I don't want to...'  
No. I won't kill her. Kagome staggered to her feet. No. I refuse.'  
You will. Or else. Her father dragged her to the kitchen where a pot of boiling water sat. He grabbed the pot and dumped the scalding water over her, holding her so she couldn't get away. Her dropped her on the floor.  
Now will you kill her?'  
Kagome's eyes clouded over. She managed to choke out one word.  
  
He smirked. He handed her a gun.  
An hour later:  
_ _Kagome? Where are you? I came like you told me to. Ayumi said, looking behind a tree for her friend. (They're at the park.)  
Kagome stepped out from where she was hiding. i'm right here Ayumi, she said in a monotone voice.  
Ayumi looked up. She ran forward and hugged her. Kagome flinched at her touch. Hey, you're all wet. And your skin is burned! What happened- Ayumi stopped in the middle of her ramble when Kagome stepped away and shoved her back.  
It's your father, isn't it? Ayumi said. You're being abused.  
Kagome suddenly reached into her bag. She pulled out the gun and put it to her friend's face.  
Fear was evident in her face and voice.   
Kagome shook with self hatred. You know to much. He doesn't like you. I had someone who was changing me and gave me hope and a reason to rebel against him. Someone who gave me courage. I wasn't in his control anymore. He didn't like that. He likes to touter me. Instead of just getting rid of the person, he decided that if I was to get rid of the person, it would hurt much more.  
Ayumi smiled a little. And that person was me? The person who gave you courage?  
  
She nodded. Well, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble. I should have left you alone. Then you wouldn't have to do this. But I understand. I don't want to see you hurt. Do what you have to. She grinned all though tears were streaming down her face. At least I had an awesome friend while it lasted.  
Kagome shook even more, this time from grief. I'm so sorry. Goodbye Ayumi. I will never forget you. Please forgive me. Her hands shook on the trigger. A pair of warm hands wrapped around her own cold ones on the trigger. Kagome looked up and saw Ayumi's warm smile.  
Don't worry. I'll help you. I'm not afraid. Ayumi pushed in Kagome's finger, pulling the trigger. Her head went backwards from the force of the bullet. Kagome threw the weapon out of her hands and rushed forward to catch her as she fell.  
Ayumi! Why did you- A hand covered in blood reached toward Kagome's cheek.  
I'm sorry. You just looked so lonely. I'm so sorry... Ayumi stopped, coughing up a clot of blood.  
No. It wasn't your fault . It was all mine. I don't deserve anyone as nice as you to be my friend. A piece of scum doesn't deserve friends. I don't deserve forgiveness.  
I don't care. You will always be friend, through thick or thin. Even while I am away, I will constantly think of you. Don't forget me. I will watch over you from heaven and never let anything happen to you... do not forget me... With those word Ayumi's hand fell from Kagome's face, her eyes shutting halfway closed.  
Kagome looked down at the still and quiet smiling face of her friend. Her body shook with tears and sobs. Ayumi's face was covered with droplets of tears.  
NO!! AYUMI!!!!!  
End flashback  
_ I felt myself crying, warm tears slowly dripping down my face. Ayumi. You didn't deserve to die. I'm a murder. A piece of scum. I don't deserve to live.  
Snake saw my troubled face and the tears going down my face.  
Weak. Stupid weak girl. What do you want? To live, or die? I didn't even have to think about it.  
  
Snake exclaimed in a surprised tone.  
Death. I choose death. I said, thinking back to Ayumi.  
_I don't want to see you hurt......_  
Snake pushed me more towards the glass window. Final decision? I saw his yellow teeth and smelt his disgusting breath.  
  
I felt glass pierce my flesh. I felt myself falling. I heard laughter and saw Ayumi's face. I heard a thunk, and all was black and quiet.  
--------------------End Chapter One-------------------------------------------------  
**(AN)** Okay, how was it? No, Kagome and Ayumi were not in love. Ayumi was Kagome's first and only best friend, so their bond was very tight. All though I do approve and like some shojo-ai fics, there will be non in this story. The true plot will emerge in the next chapter, since this was just prelude. Please, tell me what you think, and if you want, flame me! BWAHAHA! BURN, TOES, BURN! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
You see the button?  
The button is scared.  
Save the button from the crazy authoress by reviewing!  
Poor button.


	2. Chapter 2: Found

**(AN)** Oi, I feel like cp... . I've been sick with an idiotic cold for a week now and it's gotten to the point where I can't sleep because I can't breathe from coughing. Bleh...

review response:  
ThebigW: Yay! A review! Yeah, it does go in the angst tragedy category doesn't it. I reread it, and thanks for pointing that out. I'm not quite sure what's gonna happen, so it might get lighter. Oh well! Thank you!  
Heart Of Friendship: Thank you so much for reading this story! You're reviews are always very encouraging. I'm glad you read it, even though I didn't think you would like it. Proved me wrong!  
**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, would I be writing on a web site begging for reviews? I think not. Of course, knowing me I might... but I don't. So there! :looks at lawyers: Can I go now?  
Lawyers: No.  
: speaking  
moo': thoughts  
_moo: flashbacks, dreams, or whatnot._****  
**(This is mostly in Kagome's point of view)  
Chapter 2: Escape

Last chapter:  
_ I felt glass pierce my flesh. I felt myself falling. I heard laughter and saw Ayumi's face. I heard a thunk, and all was black and quiet._  
This chapter:  
My eyes fluttered opened. Stars?' I thought to myself. Then I remembered my choice of death, how Snake had pushed me out the window, and how my so called had just stood there watching, grinning at my pain. The bastard.  
How am I still alive? I fell two stories.  
I sat up, wincing from the pain in my back. Stupid glass.  
Still, how did I survive? Maybe Ayumi really is watching over me. I chuckled to myself as I slowly stood up, my back popping and cracking. I slowly started to walk away in the dark blackness of the night, clutching my arm to slow the bleeding from a cut from the glass. I didn't know where I was going, just anywhere away from them.  
I reached a tree and leaned against it. My hand groped for a sharp stone.  
I can't let them find me. I have to change my appearance.'  
I felt a sharp pain in my finger. I had found one, a stone sharp enough to cut my hair. I raised my arms and the stone to my hair and started to chop it off until it was a little shorter than shoulder length. I found another stone and, since the stone I had been using had grown dull, whacked off the edge of the first stone to make it more jagged. I trimmed my hair so the ends were somewhat even. I didn't know if I looked any different, but at least I had tried. My eyelids grew heavy and I fell asleep.

(Authors POV)  
Hey Inuyasha! Look what I found! A c heery voice said. I think he's dead.  
He ain't dead. If he was dead, his eyes would be halfway open. See? They're closed. A gruff voice came into the conversation.  
I'm not quite sure. I'm gonna poke him, the owner of the cheery voice, Miroku, said.  
I really think he's dead. Miroku poked the person, also known as a unconscious Kagome, with the stick again.  
The owner of the gruff voice, Inuyasha, spoke up.  
He isn't dead, bozo. He's just unconscious, Inuyasha said as he pushed Miroku's ear toward Kagome's mouth so he could hear the obvious.  
Miroku paused as he heard Kagome's breathing. He struggled to get away from Inuyasha's grip on his skull and succeeded in escaping.  
He put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, his face deadly serious. He isn't dead. He's just unconscious. Inuyasha slapped Miroku's hand off his shoulder. He turned to Kagome and started to pick her up.  
Hey man! What are you doing? Miroku chased after him as he walked away.  
He turned around and glared at Miroku.  
I'm taking him back to the orphanage with us! He can't be more than fifteen and there's a vacancy anyway, Inuyasha scoffed and continued walking. Miroku hurried up and joined him. after about 2 minutes of walking, they reached a dark, sinister looking 3 story house. Without a second thought, they walked in through the giant mahogany door, the shadows engulfing them.  
(Kagome's POV)  
_Kagome's dream:  
I sat up, my head aching. Every part of my body felt like someone had run me over with a dump truck. Even my toes hurt!  
Where am I? I groaned, looking around. Everything was unfamiliar. Wait... it was familiar! I looked down to find myself sitting on a blanket, my favorite from when I was a little child. I felt something squish and I looked to the crook of my elbow.  
I yelped, hugging the toy bear that had meant so much to me when I was two. He was exactly as he had been earlier, save a few more holes and a little less stuffing. I had treasured Samasen for he had been my last connection to my mother. My had grabbed him away from me when I was five and thrown him in the fireplace. I hadn't seen him since that night... well, that would make sense, since he was burned to a crisp.  
Samasen in my arms, I got up and started walking around. The walls of the room were a like a blank canvas, save two. One was covered in photos of my mother and a faceless man who I guessed to be my father. Besides the photos, it was covered in doodles drawn with crayons, filled with a child like innocence. Little collages made of newspaper and clothe hung from the wall.  
The wall next to it was painted black with white letters that said . Unlike the wall next to it that was filled with happiness, innocence, and laughter, this one was filled with turmoil and despair. It was like a torture chamber with only one torch,that being the butterfly.  
I shuddered. Turning as quickly as I could, I turned to the third wall. In tiny letters that I hadn't noticed were word writing themselves . I crouched down and recited what was written.  
Lest we forget our mistakes that we made. For life repeats itself over and over, we beat this never ending cycle. Away fro- The writing stopped suddenly, like it sensed I was there.  
I continued moving. The letter R appeared in front of my face. It drifted over into a corner and disappeared. As if guided by something else, I sat down in the corner. Next to me were strands of hair. My eyes traced the hair and followed it until it reached the end. There was a pile of hair that hand been slashed of.  
I gasped. It was my hair! Why was it here? Where am I? What is this place? Everything was from my past. Samasen, my blanket, the photographs, the faceless man, everything. Even my hair, which I had just barely cut off! And that strange message. Lest we forget our mistakes... What is that supposed to mean? Why did it suddenly stop? All these questions, but no answers. Why? Why is it like this?  
A voice entered my morbid thoughts.  
  
  
I stood up. Mother? Mother, where are you?  
My mother appeared in front of me. She grinned an innocent smile and skipped off into the distance.  
Wait! Mother, wait for me! Come back! My turned around. Her mouth moved in soundless words. The end of a sentence entered my mind. My mother disappeared into the blinding light, which was coming toward me.  
Follow your heart....? My mother's last words echoed in my head as the light engulfed me.  
:end flashback :  
_ I opened my eyes, expecting to see the leaves of a tree. Instead, I saw a blandly painted ceiling and three infirmary bed's. A nurse, a rather heavy old lady with an eye patch and a grim face full of wrinkles. All though she looked unlike able, she had a very welcoming feeling to her.  
THe nurse looked over at me.  
So yea are awake, are yea? You are very lucky to have gotten away from that fall with only a few scratches and aye dislocation, aye, very lucky indeed, young man,she said as she started to swab one of my many cuts.  
Wait... man? I'm a girl...' I thought to my self as I fingered my short hair. then I remembered how I had decided to disguise my self.  
They must think I'm a guy! Well, that's one way of hiding I guess.' I was ripped from my thoughts by the nurse's gruff voice.  
She put away the cotton swaps and proceeded in bandaging the wound on my head.  
What is yea name, lad? She said, tying the knot on the bandage.  
I had been asked this question so many times so I automatically answered without thinking.  
Higurashi Kagome. I whispered quietly, but almost immediate regretted my words. Why did I give her my real name? And last name too?  
She sighed. I have heard stranger names. I am Keade. Where are your parents?  
My voice turned cold. Dead. They were were killed. I continued to whisper, but it wasn't like before. A sharp edge graced my words.  
Keade looked over at me, noticing how my voice had changed. She turned around and sat at her desk.  
Umm... Keade-san? Why do I keep whispering? I'm braver than this.  
Keade looked back over at me from her desk.  
  
My throat was dry, seeing that I hadn't drunken anything in the last twelve hours.  
How did I get here? The last thing I remember was falling asleep on a tree.  
Suddenly a ruckus erupted down the hall. A parade of boys, both small and large, came running down the hall.  
She groaned. Not again! I had told them to stop. Should have known they wouldn't listen to an old woman like me. She picked up the intercom microphone and yelled into it.  
Inuyasha! Miroku! Report to the infirmary at once! I mean it!  
Two boys about my age, maybe a year or two older, came jouncing into the infirmary. One had short black hair tied into a tiny ponytail at the nape of his neck and was rather tall, while the other had long silver hair that went to his waist or maybe even longer. What really caught my eye was his golden eyes and abnormally long fingernails. He had a look on his face of extreme cockiness and arrogance. The first one look over at me.   
Hey, Inuyasha! Look! It's the dead person we found in the park! He said, grinning like an idiot.  
The second, who I presumed was Inuyasha, looked over his shoulder and glared at the first.  
Miroku, don't be an idiot. He's not dead anymore, see? He's sitting up.   
Ah, so goofy grin is Miroku. Hmmm.... did they bring me here?  
Keade came over next to me and looked at the two boys.  
He never was dead. He was unconscious, and had apparently fell out a window. She said, her eyes showing that she obviously thought that these two were idiots. Inuyasha scoffed and smirked. He then looked over at Miroku.  
See, I told you he didn't die.  
Keade glared at both of them and they both immediately shut their mouths. Inuyasha glared at her viciously while Miroku.  
I coughed. I knew that everyone's head swung towards me, even though my eyes were hidden by my bangs. I could feel the eyes looking at me, expecting something. I began to speak, although I spoke so quietly I wasn't sure they could hear me.  
Where am I? My voice cracked after I'.  
I heard the rustling of fabric as someone sat down next to me. An arm went around my shoulders.  
When the person spoke I realized it was Miroku. His voice had lost his cheery and giddy factor and was speaking kindly.  
You're at Barnes Orphanage for Boys, or, as we like to call it, Bob. I'm Miroku, he's Inuyasha, and you've met Keade. What' s your name?  
I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Even though I knew I could speak louder, I continued to whisper.  
Higurashi Kagome.  
Where are your parents Kagome? He asked, trying to be supportive.  
  
Where are you living? His voice didn't hold any fake sympathy, unlike anyone else's had when I told them. I guess he knew how horrible it is to be pitied.  
My body quivered at the mere thought of them. Snake and him. I didn't even remember his name. I had only called him father or dad for as long as I could remember.  
On the streets. Everyone is gone. I lied to them. I didn't know what to say. With the mafia? My stepfather? They'd surely send me back or send me to jail.  
Keade spoke up.  
Well, if that is the case, you will be residing here. We are short on rooms, so you will be sharing with Miroku and Inuyasha. They can show you where things are and what we do. Everyone helps with chores. Each person gets two chores a day. You are expected to keep your room clean and uncluttered. We eat dinner together and you are expected to eat everything off your plate, whether you like it or not. Do you understand? She looked at me expectantly.  
I st

ood up. My legs were weak so I staggered a little.  
I understand.  
Keade smiled.  
Good. Now if these two lumps would get going, they could show you around.  
I felt Inuyasha walk past me. I looked over at Miroku, whose hand was on my shoulder. He smiled and I started to walk down the hall after Inuyasha.  
Miroku started to point things out to me.  
That's the cafeteria. Oh, and don't worry if Cook is mean to you. She's just lonely.  
Inuyasha snorted.  
Yeah, if you mean by lonely' old and bitchy, you've hit the target.  
Miroku whacked Inuyasha on the head.  
He grinned over at me.  
Ignore him. He's just an idiot.  
Inuyasha glared at him, whisked his foot around, stomped over to a door, went inside the room, and slammed the door shut. A clock fell off the wall right after.  
Miroku sighed and walked up to the door. He tried to turn the handle, but had no success.  
Inuyasha! Unlock the door! I need to get in!  
No answer.  
  
Inuyasha opened the door, glaring in our direction. Miroku ushered me in and the door shut with a click. I jumped.  
In the surprisingly large room two futons sat at two of the four walls. There was a closet in one of the corners and a window on the far side of the room overlooking the road. The window was rather large, quite the opposite of the tiny window I had before.  
Before... before all of this happened. Before I had been found. Before it was over.  
I shook. Inuyasha noticed this and gruffly broke my out of my trance of memories, without meaning to, I'm sure.  
Hey, you. Are you gonna stare out the window all day, or come down and eat? Cook'll pound you're head if you don't get yer ass down there, he shouted at me.  
I picked up my head, shocked. It was 6:00 already! I had completely dazed off into a word of memories and practically pulled my soul out of my body!  
Practically falling over my feet, I ran over to Inuyasha and shut the door. He looked at me oddly and pushed past me, running down the old stairs. I followed after him, afraid I would be late and get in trouble.  
We ran into a giant room filled with boys. From their looks, I guessed their were about 5-19. Many of them had weird features, such as colored shapes and scars. I did my best not to stare, but all attempts failed when a giant pink blob appeared in my face.  
Nyahahaha! Beware my power! I shall corrupt- The pink blob got cut off when Inuyasha brought it's fist down on it's head. Or what I thought was his head.  
A little boy, who looked about 5, was sitting where the blob had been, rubbing a large bump on his head. I looked closer. He had paws! The little boy jumped up and started waving his arms in Inuyasha's face.  
Inuyasha! What was that for? I wasn't doing anything worth hitting me for! The boy found his head squished up against the floor once again.  
I knelt down and picked up the poor boy.  
Are you all right? I asked him.  
He sniffled a reply.  
Are you new here? He asked me, wiping his nose on the back of his hand.  
I stood up, getting back in line, glad to know that he was okay. Smiling, I answered his question.  
Yup. And I hope I can stay here for a long time.  
Shippo looked at me strangely. Inuyasha had disappeared.  
You know, you're kinda weird. All the other guys are always trying to act all macho and are mean jerks, but you're really nice.  
I smiled. Nice... since when had anyone called me nice? I was always cold and distant, afraid to get close to anyone, but now I was acting all nice and cheery.  
What's happening to me? Is this really me? Or is it just an act?  
Will I ever know?

Okie dokie then! Here is the question.  
Will anyone review?  
Will I get more than 2 reviews? (Once again, thank you so much to the two that reviewed!)  
Will I continue to write this as slow as a fish in the desert?  
Review and know the answers!  
.  
.  
.  
Oh, yeah, in the time it took me to write this chapter, my cold is gone! Yay! Sorry for the long wait.


	3. Chapter 3: Life as it is

(**AN)** Hi loyal, (and not so loyal,) readers! You know what's really annoying? I typed almost three pages of this chapter and then when I got off it didn't save, despite that I had saved it. Bummer, ne? To soothe my sorrows and hurt my brain, I wrote a song!

Readers: Meep! 0.0

Here's my song! It's to the tune of 'My Bonnie.' Enjoy!  
:window breaks before she can even start:

_My coat has been branded by winter._

_Mud stripes across the wrists._

_The equines just watching and laughing, _

_while I clean up their sh!t._

_Clean up, clean up, while I clean up their sh!t, their sh!t!_

_Clean up, clean up, while I clean up their sh!t._

_:car crashes:_

Wasn't it beautiful?

Readers: O.O Double meep! :hide under a table.:

I blame my pets.

**Review Replies:**

Goddess of life and Death: Neat name. Thanks for the review!

SilverGriffen:: Geez, another awesome name! Thanks for the review!

Captain: Congrats on being my first anonymous reviewer! Oh, wait. Should I just call you anonymus? :confetti is thrown into the air: Thanks so much for your review and compliments!

Okay, onto the story!

...Oh, the questions were answered too. I'm writing it as slow as a fish in the desert.

_Last chapter:_

_What's happening to me? Is this really me? Or is it just an act?_

_Will I ever know?_

_This chapter:_

"Good morning everybody! It's really getting nasty out there, so back your umbrella! It-"

My hand dropped down on the alarm clock-radio, stopping its infernal noise. I dragged my lazy body into a sitting position and yawned, stretching my arms and narrowly missing one of my sleeping roommates heads.

It had been almost a month now since I had come to the orphanage. In that time, almost all my bruises had healed. The ones one my stomach, where him and Snake had punched me the most, had yet to heal. I was starting to believe they would never heal and would stay forever as a reminder of my horrible childhood.

Hmn, as if I could ever forget.

Quietly, I gathered my clothes for today and all my bath stuff. I walked out the door, my slippers making gently padded sounds as they hit the hard wood floor. When I reached the orphanages private bathhouse, I stuck my head passed the curtain serving as a doorway.

Empty. Thank god.

Do you know how hard it is to take a bath in a male bath when you're a girl and not supposed to be there?

No?

I thought so.

I slipped off my clothes and sat on one of the many stools. I fingered my now short hair. Although a month had past, I still hadn't gotten used to it. Sighing, I let my hand drop to my side and began shampooing my hair. I grabbed a bucket of cold water and dumped it on my head. The soapy water ran down my back as a dumped another bucket of water over my head. Assured that all the shampoo was gone, I stepped into the bath, relishing the feeling as the warm water engulfed my body.

I leaned my head back, my neck touching the cold stone. I breathed in, sweet smelling steam filling my nose.

"So, where do you think Kagome went? Almost ever morning when we wake up, he's already gone. I'm always almost sure that he's in the baths, but when we come here, he's gone. Don't you find that odd?"

My eyes snapped open. It was Miroku! I quickly jumped out of the bath, almost slipping on the wet tile.

"Maybe he just hates your goddamn happiness and is avoiding you." Inuyasha's grumpy voice showed that he was not a happy camper on yet another morning.

I heard the sliding of clothes and quickly hid behind a conveniently placed cabinet. I quickly got dressed and grabbed my bathing supplies. The curtain to the baths opened and I heard people walk into the room. The padding of the feet I heard convinced me it was just the two of them. Once I knew that both their backs were turned, I quickly and quietly ran out of the room.

I ran into our room and practically slammed the door shut, barely remembering that other people did live here. Thanking the gods that most people sleep past 6:30 on Sundays, I took out my bandages. Ever since the second day I was here and some people started staring at me I've bound my breasts. I hadn't had time to in my rush to get out of the bath, so I was extremely happy that both of them were taking baths now.

When I had finished, I went downstairs to the cafeteria. I got in line, grabbed a tray, and was served something that might have been oatmeal in a past life. Grimacing, I sat down and began to eat.

Someone put their tray next to me. I expected it to be Miroku, Inuyasha, or maybe even Shippo, but I was greeted by someone I had only seen twice, hanging around with his gang.

Let me explain one thing. At this orphanage, there are gangs as there are clichés in, say, Junior High. Instead of being things like "jocks", "geeks", "cheerleaders" and whatnot, there were three major gangs. Ookami, Inu, and Aku. I knew that this person next to me was the leader of Ookami, Inuyasha was the leader of Inu, and a person that Inuyasha and Miroku seemed to hate with passion, Naraku, was the leader of Aku.

Anyway, back to reality. While I was blabbing, the person had introduced himself and was staring at me like I was an idiot.

"What?" I said gruffly. I 'm not a big fan of being stared at.

"I said my name is Kouga. What's yours?"

"Kagome," I replied. His name sounded vaguely familiar.

He stuck his face right near my own.

"You look really familiar. What school did you go to?" He continued looking at me.

Shit! I went to school with him! Kouga Ookami was one of the most popular kids in school. How the hell did he end up here? Hopefully he never really paid attention to me, as I was so distant.

"You look a lot like that chick that Ayumi always hung out with."

At this sentence, I cracked. I had been managing to keep myself somewhat together, but that was no more.

Standing up, I knocked my knee on the table and ran out of the room.

"Wait! Did I offend you?" Kouga started running after me. I continued running until I bumped into someone, activating Newton's law.

I looked up, hoping that it was someone I knew.

"What the hell are you running from?"

Thank you, Kami! I had run into Inuyasha! Before I could answer his question, Kouga caught up to me. I thought he was way behind me, but had somehow gotten to me in record time.

"Hey, what did I say? I was just-" He stopped in the middle of his sentence, narrowing his eyes at Inuyasha, who stepped in front of me, blocking me from Kouga's view.

"We meet again Dog Breath," he said, glaring at him, his voice full of malice.

"Same to you, Wimpy Wolf," Inuyasha replied, his voice equally full of malice.

I looked back and forth between the two glaring guys. I knew that there was a feud going on between the two gangs, but they seemed ready to kick the living daylights out of each other.

"Inuyasha!"

Miroku came running down the hall, surpassingly not out of breath. He stood next to Inuyasha.

"What do you want, Kouga?" He said, his voice ringing with suspicion.

"Kouga! Wait for us!" Two people came running down the hall. I had never seen them before. One had a silver mohawk and the other had whitish/grayish hair. They both were about the same age as Inuyasha and Miroku it seemed. They, unlike Miroku, were out of breath.

"Hakaku? Ginta? What do you want?" Said Kouga, not looking away from his glaring contest with Inuyasha.

"Why -huff- did -huff- you - huff- run - huff - off- huff - like - huff- that?" Ginta, the one without the mohawk, said gasping for breath.

I wondered why they were so out of breath. Sure, they had been running rather fast, but Miroku wasn't out of breath and neither was Kouga.

"We- huff - had - huff - just -huff- caught- huff- up - huff- but you - huff -ran - huff- away -huff- again!" This time it was Hakaku, the one with the mohawk, that spoke.

Ahh. That explained why they were out of breath.

They both noticed Inuyasha at the same time.

"Gah! Kouga! It's Inuyasha! We have to get out of here!" At this, they grabbed Kouga and ran down the hall, Kouga swinging his arms wildly.

"Wait! No! Put me down you idiots! I'll be back!" After this statement, Kouga, Hakaku, and Ginta disappeared down the hall.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, smirking as if he actually did something.

"Ha, that'll teach him."

"Kagome!" I felt someone crash into my back and fall to the floor.

I turned around.

"Shippo!"

Low and behold, there lay Shippo, sitting on the floor. His face was scuffed and had a bruise forming underneath his eye. His eyes were full of tears.

"Hey, Shippo, what happened to you? I asked him as I kneeled down next to him.

I could barely understand him through his hiccuping sobs.

"They, they, they keep teasing me about my parents! I tried to get them to stop, but he just punched me and told me to go join them!"

"Calm down Shippo. Who are they?" Miroku joined me on the floor. Inuyasha continued leaning on the wall, but I knew he was listening.

Shippo rubbed his cheek, wiping away tears as he stopped crying.

"The Thunder Brothers," he said, his voice quavering.

Inuyasha leaned down.

"You mean Hiten and Manten?" He asked.

Shippo glared at him.

"Why do you care? You gonna go stop them?"

He scoffed.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

I ignored Inuyasha. Standing up, I started walking down the hall.

"Come on guys, lets go kick some butt!" I had been noticing that I never really acted like a guy. I didn't really know how, since the only boy I had ever hung out with was more like a girl than a guy. Also, that was in kindergarten.

**(AN) **Ha, eight pages! But chapter 2 was 10... oh well! I felt like I was yammering, so I ended it. Quality is better than quantity!

You might be asking yourselves, 'where is the quality?'

I do not know. Under my mattress, sleeping, probably.

Thank you so much for sticking with this story! Review and I'll be a happy duck!

Quack!

Oh, and if someone could remind me if it's Hakaku, Hakkaku, or Hagaku, I would really appreciate it. I can't remember and I'm too lazy to look for it on my own. . I'm such a bum.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
